One Last Chance
by jess-eklom
Summary: COMPLETE This is a story about what happens when Duo tells Heero how he feels when Relena announces that She and Heero are going to get married.
1. ficlet addition

One Last Chance Ch. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warnings: some angst, Shonen ai, R+1, 1+2+1 and I think that's it for now.  
  
A/N: I Didn't think I was going to continue this ficlet at all because I really don't think I'm good at writing, thus, I have no idea where this story is going to go. If anyone has any ideas as to where I can take this, let me know!!! Also, I'd like to mention any and all GW knowledge I have, I've gathered from other fics, so if I make some sort of mistake, I apologize in advance.  
  
Also, I'd like to thank , for being my first ever reviewer! This is for you! (And I hope you feel better ^.^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the palace in the Sank kingdom, Prussian blue eyes widened and the letter fell to the floor.  
  
"Why did you have to wait so long?" a whispered voice spoke only to itself. "....Duo..."  
  
-----------------  
  
It had been almost three years since Heero had laid eyes on Duo. After the end of the wars, Heero had joined with the Preventers and was assigned to be Relena's personal bodyguard. As much as the young war veteran would have liked to have some of his other skills employed by the Preventers, it seemed as though he couldn't escape his assignment.  
  
Heero had some idea as to who was responsible for keeping him tied up at the Peacecraft estate but it gave him something to do. Relena, after all, was an important player in the game of politics, despite her young age.  
  
As far as Heero knew, Duo was off somewhere on L2 with Hilde running some sort of business. He hadn't heard from the long haired pilot in so long, but he credited that to his own anti-social behavior. Heero just figured that since they were both now free to re-join (or join for the first time, in Heero's case) the human race, Duo just didn't want to put up with his monosyllable answers or one-sided conversations.  
  
He hadn't realized how much he missed that braided idiot until he got the letter this morning. Now things were complicated. Heero knew he felt something for Duo, but he couldn't put a name to the emotion. Now that he read Duo's words, a slight pang was felt in his chest and his stomach knotted.  
  
"He loves me," Heero whispered to himself. "Why... How could he love me?"  
  
After a few moments of contemplating in silence, Heero whispered to himself, "Do I love *him*?"  
  
There was only one way to find out. He had to see Duo again. 'But will he come?' He thought to himself.  
  
--------  
  
Duo was sitting around in his living room that evening. He'd had a long day at work and after having diner, he decided to check his e-mail. He booted up his computer thinking morose thoughts about the love of his life marrying a girl.  
  
"Duo, you're such an idiot. Maybe if you had told him sooner, things would have been different." He sighed to himself and kept on, "Yeah right, Maxwell. He's probably straight and even if he wasn't he probably wouldn't be interested in you. Now it doesn't matter anyway, does it? He's getting married to Miss Perfect and they are going to have Perfect kids, lead a Perfect life, have Perfect pets, and be the Perfect family. There's no room in that equation for a dirty little street rat orphan. I'm lucky I became a Gundam pilot at all. Heero had his Perfect training since he was born, Trowa was a mercenary since he was little so he knew about fighting, Quatre was rich so he could afford it all and Wufei not only had status, he had money and a cause. Me? I was just a filthy little street urchin who stole a Gundam. I'm no one at all."  
  
By the time Duo finished his self deprecating soliloquy, he had accessed his email account. In it there was only one message:  
  
******* To: Shinigami shi_god_02@colonyhomel2.net Sender: Wing wing01@espreventerhq.org Re: Invitation  
  
Duo, I invite you to come join the other pilots and myself in a reunion.  
  
Heero  
  
*******  
  
Duo's jaw dropped to the floor as he read the message, two minutes later, he was in his room packing his luggage. 


	2. getting the ball rolling

One Last Chance Ch. 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warnings: some angst, Shonen ai, R+1, 1+2+1 and I think that's it for now.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad to be here on FFN and I'm going to be working hard to keep all of y'all happy ^.^ If you have any ideas as to were I can go with this fic, let me know, I'm all ears!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days after receiving the email, Duo found himself standing in front of the Royal Sanq Residence. Sighing to himself, he entered the gates, knowing that this might very well be the last time he'd get to see Heero before the wedding.  
  
'I wonder if he got my letter,' Duo thought to himself as he went through the palace's security clearance process.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Heero himself showed up to clear him and lead him personally into Relena's home.  
  
Heero didn't say much as he walked Duo to his room, and Duo was about ready to pull his hair out by the time they reached his living quarters. Never good at keeping with the silence, Duo was the first one to break the tension that shrouded them like a second skin.  
  
"Umm..." he cleared his throat, "where are the guys?"  
  
"Hn, they're not coming."  
  
Duo's eyes widened at that statement and just about exploded. The tension he was feeling being around Heero already had him on the edge, now that Heero knew his feelings only worsened the tension.  
  
"WHAT?! You said we were having a reunion, what do you mean they can't come? I would have thought that at least Quatre would have been able to make it. He's always the one wanting to keep contact with the lot of us. Trowa would come if only for Quatre and Wufei would show up just because it would give him a chance to be away from "wicked onnas" or some shit like that. What do you mean they *can't* come?"  
  
"Duo," Heero's monotone gave Duo pause. "The reason they can't come is because I didn't invite them."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I said I didn't invite them."  
  
Duo stared wide eyed, "you *lied* to me?"  
  
"No, you are a gundam pilot, I am a gundam pilot, we are both at the same place, so this is a gundam reunion. There is nothing misleading about that."  
  
Duo groaned, seeing that Heero indeed hadn't lied, at least not the way he was explaining things and plopped down on the bed.  
  
"Then why did you call me here?"  
  
"I had some things I needed to talk to you about. For now though, get some sleep, I'll have your dinner brought up to you. We'll talk things over in the morning, once you've rested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Violet Mai: I'll try and make the chapters a little longer. I'm not sure where to go with this story since it was only supposed to be the little ficlet in the first chapter. But I'll try!  
  
Wingzdream: Thank you for that idea. I think that's exactly where I'm going to go with this fic. ^.^ 


	3. first confrontation

One Last Chance Ch. 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warnings: some angst, Shonen ai, R+1, 1+2+1 and I think that's it for now.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad to be here on FFN and I'm going to be working hard to keep all of y'all happy ^.^ If you have any ideas as to were I can go with this fic, let me know, I'm all ears!!  
  
Morning came and Duo was treated to the smell of buttermilk pancakes drifting up the vents from the kitchen that was right below his room. He groggily got up, took a quick shower, not bothering to wash his hair since he had just washed it before arriving. He dressed himself in some faded black jeans, a grey rolling stones tee-shirt and ambled down stairs.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, he found Heero busy at the stove, making their morning meal. Beside him, there was a pot of freshly brewed coffee. He made his way to the coffee, poured himself a cup and went to sit down. He didn't know what to say since Heero had obviously invited him here to get something out in the clear.  
  
'Maybe he just wants to get rid of me,' Duo thought morosely, 'Yeah, that's probably it. He'll make me tell him what was going through my head and if he thinks I'm a threat to "Miss Perfect," he'll get rid of me and destroy the evidence...'  
  
He was pulled away from his thoughts as a large stack of pancakes was placed under his nose with strawberries and strawberry glaze over them. That caused Duo to choke on his coffee; he never thought Heero would remember his favorite type of pancake! But then again, Heero did have an almost photographic memory so he shouldn't be so surprised.  
  
"Talk."  
  
Duo was already digging into his pancakes when Heero practically commanded him to talk when it was this very Perfect Soldier that told him to shut up every three and a half minutes when they spent the war together. He swallowed and nervously asked, "About what?"  
  
Heero slapped a well worn piece of paper onto the breakfast table and looked at Duo expectantly.  
  
"Oh... that," Duo took a breath and began talking, "What do you want me to say about it, Heero? Do you want me to apologize and take it all back?"  
  
"No. I want you to tell my why you wrote it."  
  
Duo put his fork down, suddenly not feeling hungry any more, "I don't know why I wrote it. I guess that I..... I was feeling alone and..... and you were my anchor during the war. The thought of you getting married..... for some reason, I just couldn't take it."  
  
"So you lied to me so that I'd break off my engagement to Relena?"  
  
Duo sputtered, "You take that back Heero Yuy! Duo Maxwell *never* lies!"  
  
"But you said you loved me in the letter, and now you're saying something different. Which is it?"  
  
When had Heero become so good at interrogating? It must have been that Preventers training. Three years on the force had made Heero not only articulate, but very good at interrogations.  
  
Duo stood up, not being able to sit still under Heero's scrutiny. "Can we talk about this later? I'm going to go wash my hair."  
  
With that Duo left as quickly as he could. He hadn't wanted to wash his hair again, but the time away would help him clear his head and besides, already saying it, not doing it would make a liar out of him.  
  
It was about an hour later when Duo re-entered the world. He was in no hurry to find Heero so he began thinking up a place to go where Heero wouldn't find him. After brushing and re-braiding his hair, Duo set off to the library: the one place Heero would never think of looking for him. He still needed more time to think about what Heero wanted him to say. He wasn't sure why he had been brought here to begin with, but at the moment, he didn't feel comfortable.  
  
He made his way into the huge library and climbed up as far as he could get (1). Hopefully Heero wouldn't find him any time soon.  
  
Heero had had enough of looking for that long-haired baka. During the time that he was looking for him, he had to answer some of his own questions about Duo, such as, why was it so important to see Duo before he got married to Relena?  
  
'Why did I have him come at all? Maybe I shouldn't marry her, after all, if inviting Duo to spend some time with me before the wedding was following my feelings, then do my feelings lead me *away* from Relena?'  
  
Now there was something to think about.  
  
He had looked everywhere for Duo and choices for hiding places were wearing thin. Finally he decided to look in the library. By that time, he was frustrated and let the door open with a *BANG*!  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
Heero froze as something heavy fell to the floor a few feet from him.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
Think the library in the Beast's castle in Disney's "Beauty and the Beast"  
  
A/N: Yes, I know I promised longer chapters but until I can keep myself awake long enough to write them, they'll be about this long (or short, whatever). Don't worry y'all I've FINALLY come up with a plot for this story. I hope it hasn't been used too much before. I'd hate to be repetitive. 


	4. Do I know you?

One Last Chance Ch. 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warnings: some angst, Shonen ai, R+1, 1+2+1 and I think that's it for now.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad to be here on FFN and I'm going to be working hard to keep all of y'all happy ^.^ If you have any ideas as to were I can go with this fic, let me know, I'm all ears!!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Heero's shaky hand turned on the light to find Duo's prone body on the ground face up and froze. He hastily made his way over to his fallen partner's side and gently checked his vitals. Pulse? A little weak. Breathing? Normal.  
  
'Hang on, Duo. I'll take care of you'  
  
____________________________________________  
  
At the hospital a few hours later, Heero was finally admitted into Duo's room to see the patient. He looked a little pale but his breathing was normal so he turned to the nurse to inquire as to his condition.  
  
"All vitals are normal. He just took a really big fall. There's a concussion but nothing else seems to be wrong with him. We'd still like to keep him overnight for observation in case there's some internal bleeding."  
  
Heero nodded tersely and went to sit by Duo's side.  
  
Two days had passed and still Duo had yet to awaken. During this time, Heero had taken time away from work, what with Relena going on her "grand tour," there was no need for Heero yet. (1) The only thing right now that occupied Heero's thoughts was his ex-partner.  
  
A small movement on Duo's face registered into Heero's thoughts. A fluttering eyelid. Duo was waking up! He had the urge to call the nurse but a selfish streak hit him so that he wanted this moment of Duo's reawakening to himself. As he watched, innocent violet-tinted eyes gazed up dazedly at him. Heero felt his breath catch in his throat. How could he ever have missed how breathtaking Duo was? Sure he'd felt a little pang of remorse when Duo up and left when he took the job as Relena's body guard, but it wasn't until now that he recognized how much this lout-mouthed American meant to him. These days in the hospital, fearing for his friend's life had opened his eyes and made him see that he was no longer ice-cold on the inside. He hadn't been for quite some time.  
  
"Where am I?" A soft voice asked him.  
  
"You're in the hospital."  
  
"Am I dieing?"  
  
That brought a small smile to his face. Death cannot die. "No, Duo... you're not dieing."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Heero felt his heart stop. 'He doesn't remember!' Panicked, he asked, "Do you remember me? Do you remember your name?"  
  
"Should I remember you? As for my name, of course I know it!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is... is..." Duo looked around, now very unsure of himself. "Who are you and why am I here?!"  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy. I am your friend. We are on Earth in the Sanq kingdom. When the doctor thinks you're ready, we'll take you home."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Heero took Duo up to his room upon arriving back at the Royal Residence. It would take a lot of work to get Duo's memory back but the nurses said that it was only a matter of time before it happened.  
  
After getting Duo settled in, Heero went down stairs to make them both dinner. He hadn't had eaten that day so he was starved. He was pretty sure that Duo was just as hungry. Hospital food, after all, was nothing to Shinigami's appetite. He fixed them both a plate o stir-fry and rice and went upstairs, plates on a tray. Maybe this would be the chance to sort out his feelings towards Duo.  
  
Duo sat at the edge of the bed staring off into space.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Duo?"  
  
He jumped a little, obviously not having noticed the other pilot's entrance.  
  
"No, not particularly. I just have this weird feeling about you that's all."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I feel that we do know each other, but I'm curious as to what our relationship was... is."  
  
Heero sat down on the chair next to the bed and began speaking. He hadn't thought much about the past, after all, there was nothing that could be done to change it. "What do you want to know about yourself?"  
  
"Everything. I want to know who I am and how you play into this. Why do I feel weird when you're around me?"  
  
Sighing, Heero began telling Duo's story.  
  
"You were born on L2 Colony. From what you've told us, you were an orphan and were raised on the streets. The earliest part of your childhood was spent in a street gang. After that, you were sent to an orphanage. When the orphanage was destroyed, you were back on the streets until you snuck aboard a Sweepers ship. From there, you met Dr. G and became Gundam Pilot 02 of Deathscythe Hell.  
  
"That is when you and I met. I was attempting to kill Relena Peacecraft for having seen my gundam but you stopped me by shooting me twice. Then you ended up rescuing me from an Oz hospital. We spent the war fighting together with three other pilots; Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. It's been just over three years since the end of the wars and we've lost contact with one another. I recently received word from you and I've invited you to come to Earth for a while." (2)  
  
Duo was trying hard to take this all in and was having a little difficulty with it.  
  
"I was a soldier?"  
  
(1) A long time ago, when a girl was going to get married, her family arranged a "grand tour" where she got to visit different countries before she was tied down to her husband. Normally a husband wouldn't go with his fiancée because it was bad luck or some weird thing like that. In any case, Relena is gone for the moment so our Heero can have a chance to be with Duo.  
  
(2) Just like Heero to be straight forward and blunt. 


	5. perfect soldier

One Last Chance Ch. 6  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warnings: some angst, Shonen ai, R+1, 1+2+1 and I think that's it for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad to be here on FFN and I'm going to be working hard to keep all of y'all happy ^.^ If you have any ideas as to were I can go with this fic, let me know, I'm all ears!!  
  
Heero was startled the next morning when he woke up. It sounded like there was someone using his home gym down the hall.  
  
'That's odd,' he thought. None of the servants really came into his wing of the house and Duo was the only other person staying around there. He checked the clock, 5:35AM. 'It's too early for Duo to be up at this hour.'  
  
Grabbing the gun that he kept under his pillow, he crept silently to the mini gym. By the time he reached the room, there were no sounds coming from the inside. Slowly and silently, he opened the door to find a darkened room. He sneaked in on his most silent of modes to examine the room.  
  
The next thing Heero knew, he was lying face down, his gun out of his hand, and something pinning him to the ground, one arm behind his back.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" came a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
'That's funny, I was going to ask the same thing," he thought. Then the voice registered in his head, "Duo?!"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He felt a weight lift off his back and sat up. Duo had actually gotten him off guard? That seemed impossible. Wait a minute... what was Duo doing up at this hour of the morning?  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Duo?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Duo by then had turned on the lights to continue his *new* morning rituals, leaving a very confused Heero sitting in the room.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The next Duo encounter Heero had was in the kitchen. Duo was wearing a pair of black spandex shorts, a plum colored tank top, and a pair of worn gray tennis shoes. Currently, Duo was washing a bowl he'd presumably used for cereal. By the look of it, he had eaten some of Heero's sensible bran fiber cereal, rather than Relena's Sugar coated breakfast choice.  
  
'Duo never eats anything sensible. The more sugar, caffeine, and assorted toxins, the better. What is with him?'  
  
Heero snapped out of it when he heard the slamming for kitchen drawers.  
  
"What are you doing, Duo?"  
  
"I'm looking for scissors."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hn." Duo had found the scissors and began pulling his braid forward.  
  
"Duo what are you doing?!" Heero all but screamed, eyes wide in horror as he saw what Duo was about to do.  
  
"This hair is inefficient. I wasted approximately 30 extra gallons of water this morning washing it. I also used 60% more shampoo and conditioner than necessary to keep good hygiene. It is a waste of resources. A soldier has no need for such frivolities."  
  
Heero was barely able to snap his mouth shut when he heard Duo's tirade. 'Is this the way I sounded?'  
  
Just as Duo put the blades of the scissors to his hair, Heero's arm snapped up, catching Duo's hand in a death grip and gave his Death Glare.  
  
"Drop the scissors. That is a direct order, soldier," came the order in a low monotone.  
  
Duo instantly dropped the scissors and stood at attention.  
  
'This is too weird. This isn't my Duo..... Since when is it *my* Duo??' Saving the questions for later, Heero continued, "You are under no circumstances to cut your hair. Also prohibited is removing the crucifix around your neck and self destructing. That is all."  
  
With that, Duo left the room, giving Heero a terse nod.  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
Heero turned pale.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N Yes, I know my chapters are short, but in my defense, I don't keep y'all waiting more than a day to update.  
  
Bet y'all didn't see that one coming, huh? 


	6. Breakthrough

Angel Reid: Mission: Acknowledged  
  
One Last Chance  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warnings: some angst, Shonen ai Amnesia, R+1, 1+2+1 and I think that's it for now.  
  
Sorry to keep all of you waiting so long for this fic (I hate making you guys wait more than two days for updates), but I've been rather busy. I just started working at McDonald's and let me tell you, I have newfound respect for all those people who work in fast food. It's not as easy as you'd think and people take them for granted. Anywho... Aside form that, I had to re-write this thing twice because I was merrily typing away and then all of a sudden the program "stops responding" and I lost everything!! So I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, but by the time this came out, I felt like I was repeating stuff because I had written this chapter twice before...  
  
Hope it's okay... enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero walked around the house looking for Duo, trying to figure out where he was at. Heero tried to reason with himself, 'If he thinks he's me, then where would I be if I was avoiding, or ignoring a person?'  
  
A sudden thought came to him and he quickly made his way to his room. Just as he thought, Duo was sitting there, busily typing away at Heero's laptop.  
  
"Duo, the war has been over for a long time now, whatever you are looking for pertaining to Oz is obsolete."  
  
Duo stopped his typing.  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to go out to the balcony with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dinner."  
  
Heero had spent the entire day trying to think of a way to get Duo to be himself. There had to be *something* to be done about his amnesia, and the nurse said it was probably temporary, all he needed were a few reminders of things he liked.  
  
As a result of that, Heero had prepared a little picnic on the balcony. It consisted of pizza, breadsticks, and soda. Heero knew for a fact Duo loved these foods so he thought it might help jog his memory.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Food."  
  
"It is garbage. Nothing more than starches and fats with absolutely no nutritional value."  
  
"Exactly why you like it."  
  
Duo looked a bit skeptical but sat down and began eating. After his first bite, he became more enthusiastic about it and began to eat with abandon.  
  
Heero smiled.  
  
"What?" Duo asked around a mouthful of breadstick dipped in pizza sauce.  
  
"You. You're starting to act like yourself, finally?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that *I* was the perfect soldier, not you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You were anything *but*, actually."  
  
Curious, Duo put down his pizza and gazed at Heero. "There's more you're not telling me. What was I like?"  
  
Heero took a moment to compose his thoughts, "Well..." he began, "You were smart, and cunning, even if you always played dumb." He smiled to himself, "You were also brave and loyal. You never let one of your team mates down and you'd take the fall for them if it meant they'd be safe. You always smiled or joked around, it was as if you'd made yourself responsible for our sanity during the war with your INsanity. You would always do things to try and lighten our spirits, even if you were just as hurt as we all were. That was your mask, your way of facing what was going on around you.  
  
"Smiling Death, that's what you were. You called yourself Shinigami, when ironically, it was you who embodied life. You smiled, you laughed, you lived, and you loved- you did everything with every fiber of your being... and I crushed it."  
  
"Does that mean there was something between us?"  
  
"I didn't think so at first. I made a terrible mistake regarding you."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I didn't know how you felt about me, even if I did know, I wouldn't have understood it. So, without realizing it, I let the person I cared about most out of my life."  
  
Duo gulped, "Were we l-lovers?"  
  
Heero shook his head slightly.  
  
"We were friends- best friends- and we were partners. Nothing more."  
  
Duo looked confused, "I don't understand, Heero."  
  
"You see, I mistook duty for passion and friendship for love... and I'm now engaged to someone I don't love."  
  
"... You're getting married?"  
  
Heero saw the terror and sadness in Duo's face and shook his head, "No, I'm breaking off my engagement."  
  
Duo was speechless, he was still trying to piece things together.  
  
"Someone once told me to follow my emotions, but I didn't know what they were until recently. That is why I had you come here in the first place. I had to know... I wanted to find out what I felt for you and... I... I've come to the conclusion that I care about you more than I thought."  
  
"But I don't even remember you, how can you give that up if there's a chance I might *never* remember?"  
  
"If that's the case, then that's okay. It might be for the better if you don't remember. All I ask is a chance to try and get to know you again."  
  
"I might not be the same person you want me to be..."  
  
"Well, then... we can still be friends. I'd rather spend the rest of my life atoning for what I've done wrong than to continue as I have."  
  
Duo smiled and leaned in to hug Heero.  
  
Heero was startled at the show of affection, but soon relaxed into Duo's arms and hugged back.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For ever hurting you... for ever letting you walk out of my life. Will you at least let me help you rebuild your life? Things must be difficult now... you don't even know who your friends are."  
  
"Just promise me you'll never walk out on me again..."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Duo smiled and looked up into Heero's eyes. This felt right. This felt very right. He felt little butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he watched Heero's full lips. A little pink tongue that caught Heero's attention flitted between Duo's lips and moistened the bottom lip, making Heero's breath hitch.  
  
As if by mutual agreement, their faces came in closer to each other until their lips touched gently, pressing against each other. Both boys felt chills go down their backs, making the hairs on the back of their necks rise.  
  
Duo timidly let his tongue lick Heero's lip in askance, and was admitted into Heero's warm mouth. They gently teased and caressed each other's tongues and lips as their kissing became just a little more heated.  
  
Soon enough though, Duo pulled back and looked up at Heero, "I'm sorry, but this is going way too fast, I don't even know you and yet I'm kissing you. I know we're supposed to have known each other for years, but... I just don't remember you. I need a little time before things go much further."  
  
Heero nodded. He was a little bit disappointed, but he understood that Duo needed a little more time. With that, Duo headed back inside to go to bed.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Heero walked out of the shower wearing his blue boxers, his hair still damp, and came into his room. He was surprised to see Duo waiting there for him, sitting on his bed, sitting Indian style, fidgeting with the blanket.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Duo?"  
  
Duo looked up, startled, "N-no... not really..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm..." He blushed slightly and fidgeted some more, "this might sound really stupid, but I feel really vulnerable and alone in that room..."  
  
"And you wanted to come and sleep here tonight?"  
  
Duo blushed a little more, "Well, I thought that you might have extra room and if not, I could sleep on the floor. I can be really quiet and hold real still so that I won't bother you, but you don't have to let me. You can say 'no' and I'll get out of your way. It's okay, you don't worry about it, I'll get out of your way now, I'm sorry I bothered you, I'll get going now."  
  
Heero was trying to process the words coming so rapidly out of Duo's mouth that he almost missed catching the boy as he attempted to flee.  
  
"Yes, you may stay."  
  
He gave Duo a little push towards the bed. That was all the encouragement Duo needed and bounded to the bed, making himself comfortable. Heero followed suit and lay behind Duo. He was just falling asleep when he felt Duo take his arm and wrap himself with it so that Heero was now hugging and *spooning* Duo! Heero let a smile creep to his face under the cover of darkness and feeling that it felt nice being like this, he snuggled closer to Duo. They both fell asleep soon after that, both having blissful dreams about a bright future.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Relena stepped out of the car in the early morning of Sanq's time zone. Since she had been traveling, her internal clock had gone turned around so she felt like it was actually mid-day rather than eight in the morning. She was supposed to still be on her self-imposed "grand tour" but since she had visited those places many times over, she got bored after the first month and decided to come home. She smiled to herself, Heero would be surprised for sure! Maybe she'd get lucky and *finally* get the boy to sleep with her. He had once mentioned some romantic notion of waiting until getting married, but she knew he'd break down. What guy wouldn't?  
  
She smiled to herself as she entered the house, 'Don't worry, Heero, darling. I'm home. Maybe now you'll finally move into my room... you must have missed me so much! Don't worry though, we can make up for lost time..."  
  
Soon enough she made her way into Heero's room, little did she know what she'd find...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Heero was in the bathroom when he heard the shouting coming form his room. He quickly finished up and ran to see what was going on.  
  
When he got there, he found Relena shrieking at the top of her lungs for Duo to get out.  
  
"What's going on here, Relena? Will you stop your screaming for one minute, please?"  
  
"What is *he* doing here, Heero?" She was now standing between Heero (just inside the door) and Duo, (by the bed).  
  
"He is my best friend and he was here to keep me company while you were gone. You're early."  
  
"Yes, I know I'm early! How do you think it makes me feel to come home and find my fiancé and his little faggot friend together in *my* house?"  
  
"Don't call him that and you didn't find us together."  
  
"Sure, so I'm just supposed to believe that nothing happened while I was away when I find a half-naked faggot in my future husband's bed?!"  
  
"Exactly, nothing happened. Again, don't call him that." Heero was really getting annoyed, now.  
  
"Umm.. Heero?" A timid voice spoke up, "What's going on?"  
  
That's right, he'd forgotten about Duo's condition.  
  
"This is Relena. I told you about her, remember?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Why are you talking to him like that? He knows who I am."  
  
"Duo had an accident. He has amnesia, so no, he *doesn't* know you."  
  
Relena smiled at that. "So that means he doesn't know you either, doesn't it, Heero?"  
  
Heero didn't like the sound of that.  
  
Relena started getting closer to Duo, "Yes, I apologize about that little scene I made earlier, Duo. I guess it's not your fault that Heero is the way he is. You see, Heero is a compulsive liar. He's probably taking advantage of you since you don't remember him cheating on you."  
  
Duo couldn't believe what she was saying and Heero was too stunned by her words to begin to think up a response.  
  
Relena smiled evilly, "He probably fucked you and now that I'm home, he'll send you on your way."  
  
"Shut up, Relena, that never happened. As a matter of fact, the engagement is off."  
  
Relena stopped and stared at Heero's cold expression, "What did you say to me?"  
  
"The engagement is off. I leave tonight."  
  
Relena saw red. She turned on Duo with all the rage of a woman scorned, "YOU! You BASTARD! How DARE you try to take *my* Heero!" She ran at him before Heero could stop her and pushed Duo out the open glass door that led to the balcony and proceeded pushing him off the side, letting him fall from the second story of the mansion (palace.. Whatever).  
  
"DUO!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Heh.. Heh... Can anyone say cliffhanger? On the bright side, there will only be one *maybe* two chapters left of this... most likely just the one, though. I'll try to post as soon as I can! ^.^  
  
Angel Reid: Mission: Complete 


	7. epiphany

One Last Chance Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warnings: some angst, Shonen ai Amnesia, R+1, 1+2+1 and...death. BUT DON'T WORRY!! It's a *good* death. Some of you even asked for it, so I'm following the demands of my readers ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the last exciting chapter....  
  
// "The engagement is off. I leave tonight."  
  
Relena saw red. She turned on Duo with all the rage of a woman scorned, "YOU! You BASTARD! How DARE you try to take *my* Heero!" She ran at him before Heero could stop her and pushed Duo out the open glass door that led to the balcony and proceeded pushing him off the side, letting him fall from the second story of the mansion (palace.. Whatever).  
  
"DUO!" //  
  
Now, on with the story...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Heero restlessly looked at his watch for the fourth time in ten minutes. One of the servants had been outside in the garden when Duo had taken the fall and had immediately called for an ambulance. Much to Heero's relief, the police came along with the ambulance when said servant had mentioned the screaming preceding the fall and Miss Relena looking smugly over the balcony at Duo's unconscious form.  
  
Now, he was pacing the waiting room, waiting for word on the condition of his best friend. He was afraid to think about what would happen to Duo. Two falls in less than two weeks had to be some kind of record. Duo would be lucky to get out of this alive, much less minimally injured.  
  
Heero pushed that thought from his mind. Duo *had* to be okay. They were going to live together and they were going to be happy and no one was ever going to mess that up for them. Even if Duo didn't remember him any more, they could make new memories for the long-haired boy. Yes, things were going to be perfect. He just hoped Duo would live to see it.  
  
Just then, a nurse came into the waiting room and allowed Heero to go in and see Duo. He said that Duo was unconscious, he had some bruises, but he managed to land so that he hadn't broken anything in the process. He had a minor concussion but that was the extent of his injuries.  
  
Heero carefully walked into the room Duo was currently taken to. The nurse had said that it would be best if he stayed there until Duo woke up, then have him stay an extra day for observation. He had taken a slight detour at the gift shop so that he could buy Duo a little metallic balloon attached to a small, fluffy, beanie baby. Duo had always liked that sort of thing; useless little mementos and the like.  
  
He set the plum colored beanie baby bear and 'get well soon' balloon on the bedside table and sat down to watch Duo sleep. It was like déjà vu seeing him lie there, unconscious, IV stuck into his pale arm, with that annoying little bleeping monitor attached to his chest.  
  
Damn Relena for doing this! Damn her to the darkest, hottest, most gruesome pit in Hell! She deserved that and much more for doing this to Duo. *His* Duo. His mischievous daemon and guardian angel.  
  
Heero reached out and took Duo's limp hand in his. He slowly brought it up to his lips and kissed the knuckles tenderly. He sat there a long while, thinking of what he'd do and say *when* Duo pulled out of this. Hours passed, but he didn't mind. He owed I to Duo to be here. Duo needed him.  
  
"Duo," he whispered, "please come back to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't figure things out sooner. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry... I just never realized..."  
  
Duo moaned a little, his body shifting under the blankets.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Mm...," he shifted a little more as his eyes flickered open, then blinked. "H-Heero?" Duo's voice sounded raspy and dry.  
  
"Do you want some water?"  
  
Duo gave a little nod and began to sit up.  
  
Heero helped him up after filling a cup with water from a pitcher that was conveniently placed on the table, by the bed. Duo had been out for a couple of hours, so it was understandable that his throat had dried up.  
  
Duo took the cup of cool water from Heero's hands and with a little help, finished it all. He was dizzy and looked disoriented.  
  
"Heero.... Where am I?"  
  
Heero took the empty cup back, "You are in the hospital, Duo. Do you remember what happened?" He went to put the cup back to its original place by the pitcher and sat down again.  
  
"Umm... I remember you asking me some stuff I didn't want to face yet and went to hide in the library. Then I remember you coming in and scaring me and I was falling."  
  
Heero nodded, but looked a little crestfallen, "Yes, that did happen. Do you remember anything after that?"  
  
Duo looked like he was deep in thought.  
  
"I vaguely remember trying to cut my braid and something about thinking I was you."  
  
Heero smiled a little, maybe he'd remember things after all.  
  
"Yes, that did happen too."  
  
Duo looked stricken, "You're joking!" He then took a look at Heero's 'Since when do I joke?' face and added, "Okay, so you're serious..."  
  
Heero nodded and preceded telling him about the week they'd had, and how Heero had finally steeled himself and brought Duo back to *almost* being Duo. But again, he had left out the emotions that were floating around last night. As far as Duo knew, Heero had realized that he cared about Duo and that he had backed out of the wedding because he was unsure about his feelings toward Relena.  
  
Duo listened intently but it felt like Heero was telling him something he already knew, like it had been a dream and Heero had had the same one. When Heero finished his side of the story, ending with Relena finding Duo in Heero's bed, Duo was angry. He didn't like the way Relena had been messing with him when she knew he was vulnerable, but at least now, he knew Heero cared about him, at least as a friend. Otherwise, why would Heero have let Duo sleep in his room and *on his bed* when Duo felt insecure and scared? It has to mean Heero was at least worried. Still, despite having the friendship concern confirmed, Duo felt like Heero was leaving something out.  
  
"Heero, what are you not telling me?"  
  
Heero was hesitant, "I want to tell you, but I'd rather wait until you're out of the hospital." He looked at his watch, the nurse would be here soon to kick him out. "They'll release you tomorrow morning, I'll come by then and we'll go out to eat - anywhere you want - then you can ask me anything you like, okay?"  
  
Duo nodded but was confused as to why Heero was being so open and telling him he'd answer all of Duo's questions. That was odd, Heero usually ignored him when he was asking too many questions.  
  
Just then, the nurse came in and asked Heero to leave. He bid Duo a goodnight and left quietly.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next morning when Duo woke up, Heero was already there. He had already filled out all the discharge papers and was carrying a newspaper and the beanie baby with a balloon Duo had noticed the night before. Seeing it in Heero's hand now, he realized that *Heero* had bought the "get well" bear for *him*. That was not exactly in character for Heero, but he appreciated the change.  
  
As Duo was wheeled out to the parking lot dressed in his own clothes now (it was hospital policy that all patients be wheeled out to their cars), he noticed the headline on the newspaper Heero held in his hand.  
  
'Peacecraft behind bars'? That didn't make sense... why would she be in jail?  
  
When Heero got in the car (after making sure Duo was in and strapped down), he handed the bear and newspaper to Duo.  
  
Duo, being the curious person that he is, picked up the newspaper and began to read:  
  
// Relena Peacecraft, politician and foremost in the peace movement was arrested this morning shortly after arriving home from her pre-wedding Grand Tour. Upon arriving at the Royal Family Estate in Sanq, her fiancé Heero Yuy broke their engagement and stated that he was unhappy with his life being there. "I was with her for about three years, after the war ended," Yuy announced to the press, "but I couldn't bring myself to marry her when I didn't care for her like that. She then took her anger out on my best friend because he was there and she blamed him for me leaving her." In a mad fit, she attacked said friend (who has asked for anonymity) and pushed him off the balcony of the second floor.  
  
Peacecraft is currently being held by the state pending trail. She has been charged with attempted murder and is waiting for the court to set a date...//  
  
Duo stopped reading as they reached IHOP and Heero helped him out of the car. He couldn't believe Relena was now facing murder charges because of *him*.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside the restaurant, after they had both ordered their meals, Duo couldn't help himself any more, "Okay, spill. What *really* happened?"  
  
Heero kept his eyes trained on his napkin as he spoke, "The night before Relena showed up, I had finally gotten through to you to stop the perfect soldier act. You then asked me about our relationship during and after the war and I told you that I wasn't aware of anything beyond friendship until that letter arrived from you. When that letter arrived, it made me feel things. I don't understand them, all I know is that I had to get you to come. I had to figure out what it was you were making me feel before I married Relena.  
  
"When you got here, those feelings increased. I don't know if it was better or worse, but the fact that you kept running away made me frustrated because I didn't know what was going on. When you fell... I guess it was then that I realized how strongly I cared for you. When you changed, I was hurt, when I found out you didn't remember me, it all but killed me."  
  
Heero looked up into Duo's eyes and reached out to hold his hand, "Duo, I know I'm not the greatest person to be with, but I really care about you. I know that now. If you would have me, I'd like to start things all over again with you. I want to know where this will lead us... will you give me a chance? Give *us* a chance?"  
  
Duo stared. His beautiful, violet eyes wide from shock at Heero's obviously rehearsed speech. He was tongue-tied. For once in his life, Duo Maxwell was speechless.  
  
Heero had taken his silence as a refusal, letting his gaze drop and Duo's hand go as his slowly made his way back to his lap. His gaze snapped back up again as Duo reached out and grabbed his hand with both of his, holding on tightly, as if Heero were his last lifeline.  
  
"Yes..." Duo whispered, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
------------------------------  
  
At the Sanq Police station....  
  
Relena paced. She was furious and heartbroken at the same time. She hated Heero for doing this to her, but most of all, she hated *DUO*. How could that queer little filthy street rat *whore* corrupt Heero so much in so little time? She was going to make them pay... yes... she was going to make Heero *hurt*. She was going to hurt Heero so badly, he was going to blame Duo and dump the bastard. Yes... that's what she was going to do. She smiled to herself. No, Heero wouldn't just dump Duo after her plan was carried out... He was going to torture and kill Duo.  
  
She cackled. Yes, then Duo would die and Heero would be miserable. Perfect... absolutely perfect.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Two guards walked down the halls of the detention center. They had been told that Miss Peacecraft was going to be moved to another location.  
  
"Can you believe what she did, Joe? And here she's supposed to be a *pacifist*."  
  
"I know, Ernie, my family was in shock when we heard it on the news. They say that she's crazy, you know." "Yeah, I heard that she was going to make that Yuy guy marry her no matter what."  
  
"*I* heard that she was going to have his best friend murdered after the wedding, just to make sure that Yuy never left her."  
  
"So it's true they were lovers?"  
  
"No, I think they were just friends, but the possibility was there, after all, they were partners during the war."  
  
"Hey, isn't Yuy one of those Gundam pilots?"  
  
Joe just shrugged, "That was never proven."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They reached Relena's cell and stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them, Relena hung from a rope made of ripped strips of sheet tied to one of her cell bars. Pinned on her orange jumper was a note addressed to "Heero Yuy".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kay, so there's a part after this. I'm sorry if my writing sucked in this chapter, I guess my muse was on break time when I was writing this so the words didn't quite flow the way I wanted them to.  
  
Angel Reid: *salutes* Thank you, Sir! (Ma'am?)  
  
Kitty Kat 0303: EEP! Don't come after me! I updated like you told me to!!  
  
Lil-Jenny: Sorry, didn't mean to be mean. Hope you like! ^.^  
  
Cilver Klaw: EEP! *post update to keep from being shredded to ribbons by Cilver's sword*  
  
Kaori-Chan: Your wish is granted. *Sings* Ding- dong the bitch is dead! Which ole bitch? The Relena bitch! Ding-dong Relena-bitch is dead! (Wizard of OZ anyone?)  
  
Okay... so after threats of bodily harm to my person, I have posted and am hoping to prolong my life. *scampers off to hide and type out the next chapter to the neglected "Most Popular Boy" fic* 


	8. Surprise et Finis

One Last Chance Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warnings: Umm... swearing?  
  
AN: This is the END!! YAY!! I've finished a multipart!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Heero and Duo heard of Relena's death, they were both back on L2 sharing Duo's apartment. It wasn't very big or anything, but it suited the both of them. They mourned for Relena, but they didn't dwell on her death overly long. They had not pity or sympathy for someone who committed suicide without due cause. Life was precious, if the war had taught them anything, that would be it.  
  
It was about two weeks after her death that Heero received a letter. In it, the letter described the condition Relena's body had been found in and the note that she had attached to herself before ending her life. The note was still sealed, indicating that no one had invaded his privacy by reading what was on *his* note.  
  
Just as Heero sat down on the couch to read the handwritten note from Relena, Duo came bounding into the room, his normal cheerful and grinning self. The weeks they had spent together after Duo was released from the hospital had been close to perfect. They had gotten beyond that communication barrier that they had had in the past and were now very open with each other. Their relationship had even taken the amorous route so that they shared a bed, cuddled, and kissed every day , every chance they got.  
  
"Whatcha reading, koi?" Duo asked as he settled himself on the couch next to Heero.  
  
"Hn. It's the note they found attached to Relena's person when her body was found."  
  
"WHAT?! EWW! Heero... that's disgusting!!" Duo continued making gagging noises in the background as Heero read the note.  
  
// My Beloved Heero,  
  
You have hurt me to the core, my love and I can find no other way to repay you than this. If you are now reading this letter, that means that my body has been found in my cell. I plan to use the sheets to make a rope, and that I plan to convert into a noose to end my life. This is your doing, Heero. The fault lies with you and with that trash you ran off with. How does it feel, love? To have the blood of another innocent on your hands? How does it feel to have killed the person who loved you most in this world? You are at fault, darling. My death hangs over your head, whether you choose to admit it or no. See what comes of deceit? Had you not double crossed me and taken that whore to bed with you, we might have already been married by now. Wouldn't it have been wonderful, precious?  
  
Think of all that you threw away to be at the side of a filthy little slut of a street rat. Think on it, and remember my name...  
  
Eternally yours,  
  
Relena //  
  
Duo had stopped making hacking noises when he saw Heero turn pale, then a sickly green. He snatched the letter from his hands and read it through once, then twice, then once more to be sure. She was laying the blame on Heero? That BITCH!  
  
Duo tossed aside the letter and grabbed Heero by the shoulders, shaking him slightly, "Heero, snap out of it! She wants to make you suffer, Heero. She doesn't want you to be happy. She did this on purpose to get you to feel guilty."  
  
Heero looked into Duo's eyes, full of emotions, full of grief.  
  
"Heero, don't listen to what she said in that letter, you hear? She's more schizoid than Une on PMS! This was the work of a loony ass psycho bitch! You can't be listening to this, Heero." He sighed, "Please koi," he added more softly, bringing Heero into a hug, "snap out of it, it's not your fault at all, okay?"  
  
Duo kissed Heero tenderly, keeping the hug loving, "Please Heero... don't let her get to you, okay?"  
  
Heero relaxed in his arms and hugged back, "Arigato, koi."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A month after Relena's death, Heero and Duo got a visit from a man in a business suit.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" He asked as Duo opened the door.  
  
"No, he's inside. What is this about?"  
  
"This involves Mr. Yuy and the late Miss Peacecraft," the man said, a little annoyed.  
  
"I don't think Heero cares much about Relena, Mr...."  
  
"Johansson."  
  
"Right," Duo sighed and stepped aside, letting the man in after seeing the man wouldn't be deterred.  
  
"Oi, Heero! You got company!"  
  
Heero came out of the bedroom, dressed in comfortable jeans and a white t- shirt, "Shoes," Heero said, nodding at Mr. Johansson's feet.  
  
Johansson looked down by the door where he saw all the shoes in the house lined up neatly against the wall and slipped off his own loafers.  
  
"Mr. Yuy," He extended a hand in greeting.  
  
Heero took it and led him to the living room area.  
  
"Mr. Yuy, I am here to present to you your estate on behalf of the late Miss Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"What?!" both boys said in unison.  
  
Johansson cleared his throat, "It appears, Mr. Yuy, that you are the sole recipient of Miss Peacecraft's insurance claim, money, and estate. She left all she possessed under your name in the event that something should happen to her. I am merely here to have you sign the contracts to get everything placed in your name."  
  
Heero was taken aback by this turn of events, but read through all the contracts carefully, making sure he was given a copy of all the paperwork.  
  
A few hours later, Heero Yuy was a few hundred billion dollars richer in estates, stocks, and banking accounts, But the question was: What were they going to do with all that money?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Epilogue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Heero came into their new home, which was built about a year ago. Looking around the "front yard" area, he spotted Duo sitting in the middle of a large group of children animatedly telling them a story about a boy and a lamp and how all his wishes came true.  
  
Heero smiled at that. At first when they had gotten that unexpected chunk of change from the late Relena, they hadn't known what to do with it. Now, they had bought a large piece of land in Duo's old neighborhood on L2 and had put up an orphanage/day center for all the kids of underprivileged families to have a place to have fun and not be in danger.  
  
The project had gotten off to a rocky start, but things were going very well for them now. They had even put up several apartment buildings where they would rent out spaces for low income families at virtually no cost, just to keep them off the streets.  
  
To Duo, it was a dream come true to have this sort of thing where he knew so much poverty existed. For Heero, it was a blessing to see his love blossom in his new surroundings. Yes, they would live happily ever after, it seemed, much like that boy in Duo's story.  
  
Heero shook his head and went inside to their own apartment. This was home. Duo was his home. He was glad that he kept himself from making the biggest mistake of his life, and grateful to be given one last chance.  
  
OWARI!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I know I didn't wait for any reviews for this one but I couldn't help it! I just had to get it all out of my system. The only two people who were online when the last chapter was posted were the ever muse stirring Angel Reid and Cilver Klaw.  
  
Angel Reid: Thanks for the cookies, teddy bear and ducky! The sugar rush helped me write faster.  
  
Cilver Klaw: Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, but I thought it would be a good part to stop at. *backs away from Cilver's baseball bat* Also being intimidated by what you'd use the bat to do to me helped me pick up the pace.  
  
Heh, one gives me incentives for what I've done, the other wants to hurt me if I don't come up with something fast enough for her liking. Gotta love my motivators!  
  
Again, thank you to ALL my reviewers, I loved getting your feed back *hugs* 


End file.
